Fire Emblem: The Scouring
by Reis Nailo
Summary: A war torn past of dragons versus humanity. The dragons of the world are forced to give way to the mortals of Elibe, but at what cost? Roland faces off against Jiyuu, what will happen? Critical ties to Healing Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_Fire Emblem: The Scouring_

A millennia ago, the race of mortals and dragons dwelt among each other in peace and prosperity. However, the humans, realizing the might and magic of their more powerful associates, began to fear, envy, and despise those of draconic heritage. Soon after these negative emotions rooted deep in the hearts of men, their ancestors declared a spontaneous war against the dragons while seeking aid from other humanoids.

Of these, the dwarves and giants joined in the battle against the dragons. In response, the dragons sought aid from the elves, fey, and smaller folk. The gnomes, ever known for their mechanical prowess, took to both sides; offering technology and aid to both, ensuring their own prosperity while others fought and killed each other.

The dragons, though powerful and skilled, knew that their kin were outnumbered and the threat of extinction harried too near. In desperation, they began research on the other planes and found an inhabitable one suited for their kin and children. However, the plans would take time to finish, time that they did not have.

Three men stood up, prepared to assist the dragons. Two men were powerful mages adept in the opposed magic of light and dark. The third amongst them, and the most trusted by the dragons, was a swordsman of unseen skill during the war. These three men would define the outcome of the war, though the true heroes according to human records would be Athos and the five Legendary Heroes.

This is their tale . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire Emblem: The Scouring_

**Chapter 1: The Oppressed**

The village square was filled with the murmurs of the townspeople. Fear was laced with every spoken word. The armies of men were gathering across the mountains to the east. Two men had come from the east with the news and were staying at the inn. Many in the small settlement had been surprised with the two human men's kindness and concern for them. The war had begun to rack up innumerable dragon losses, now their small inhabitance was next.

"Elder, we can't just leave our home; our children are barely able to fly, much less travel over land."

The eldest dragon of the village gazed across at the villagers gathered in the square. Everyone appeared to be human to the normal eyes, but all present were really dragons, their disguises held in place. The youngest of dragons born normally came into the world looking like whatever form the mother took during childbirth. If she was human, the child was as well, reverting to its true nature a few hours afterward.

In all his days, he had hoped that a decision like this would never cross his path, yet now he was faced with such a decision. Just as he was about to voice his decision, the crowd hushed to complete silence as the two men from the inn approached the skulk of dragons. One wore his hair long, dark brown hair trailed to his waist, his friend wore his cut short and trim.

A crimson colored shirt paired with tan pants was hidden underneath the long haired mages' deep blue cloak. A pale green magic tome lay cradled in his left arm; everyone present could feel a powerful force behind the anima user. The same went for the other mage, though his presence made more of the people nervous than the sage. He was dressed darkly from head to foot, black robes with golden filigree and crimson contrast held the runic markings of a druid; a practitioner of the elder magic.

"Please, you need not quell your discussions on our accounts. We prefer to hear you dilemma and solve it if possible."

The druid behind him nodded in agreement. The dragons present looked to one another, each skeptical as to how these magi were to aid them. Certainly, one of the men alone could strike fear into hundreds, but the army across the range was far more numerous than that.

"Kind Athos, you have done enough in showing kindness and sincerity to us during these chaotic and evil times. There is no need for you to stay here, for I fear that this is our last meeting."

The druid behind the wizened sage stepped forward, the dull jangle of the golden pendants at the end of his cloak echoed in the cool morning air.

"So this is the way the dragons would meet their ends? Come now, gird yourselves and live to your fullest one last day at least. Spend these last moments with family and friends, enjoying one last peaceful moment. Apathy is worse than death. Meet your ends facing forward and bold, so that people may say that you lived proud lives."

Cries of protest and anger arose from the masses. Several of the men closer to the elder magic user clenched their fists. The women among the throng of dragons were appalled at the words of the stranger. A large shadow overhead drew everyone's attention, all present forgot about the druid as a group of large dragons landed just outside the town gates.

The first one's wings were full and almost translucent in coloration. Its body was sleek and curved; the skin looked almost like water instead of leathery scales. The two following it were of differing origins. One of the escorts was a dragon of the flames from the mountains far to the east. Their territories were the first to fall and were still considered the bloodiest of all the dragon massacres.

They were known for their passionate and open minded natures, preferring to keep the peace and help others with building and culture despite first impressions. Now however, they were the most violent of any dragon to be met, countless flame dragonesses were sold to slavery of made a mockery of while they remained human in appearance. This had lead many of the males to go into a berserk like state, destroying everything in their paths.

It was this reaction to the enslavement of their fairer sex that had begun the rumors of malicious dragons who thirsted for nothing but blood and battle. Thus, mankind started to fortify themselves against a threat brought on by their own reckless greed and lust.

The final dragon held an awe inspiring aura, its wings held no physical form, appearing ethereal in nature. The gouts of light stemmed from its muscular shoulders in two groups of four. The people in the square held their breaths. The wings remained, though a handsome man appeared from his original state. Long, flowing silver hair framed a commanding set of eyes and well formed face. His dress was formal and crisp, white and light blues trailed across his robe and its sleeves. The long pants and shoes, also of ivory white, made him look like some kind of angel from heaven.

He landed and entered the gates of the village. The two dragons had taken on their human guises while falling into an escort formation behind the snow white adorned man. Many of the women bowed as he drew closer. The women were always respectful to the men and elders, but for this particular dragon, the up most reverence was given. The men also bowed with their faces solemn.

"Your Resplendence! I never imagined that you'd come to us in this time of need. What may we do to help you?"

"All of you stand, I've no need for such treatment, unlike the last Matriarch, I do not intend on weighing myself down with trivial formality."

All present rose and sighed in relief.

"You are the Matriarch? I'd imagined that you would be older."

The Matriarch looked to Athos, who was receiving fierce glares and dismal glances from men and women alike. The Matriarch was the sole ruler of the Radiance Dragons and one of the Seven Elders. Though by no means was he the oldest of his breed, he was revered as the most suited for leading his kin. The other dragons held similar hierarchies, but none were quite as prominent.

To everyone's surprise, the representative of all Radiance kin began laughing. A huge grin appeared on the Matriarch's face as he crossed his arms in front of him. The two escorts, the Flame dragon and the other smirked. Quelling his laughter, the dragon representative bowed deeply.

"Dear sage, I am honored that you think of me as young for such a position, but I assure you, I've lived quite the long life already and still have, the gods permitting, a long life to live."

"So just how many years have you lived in this world?"

"Three millennia if that will sate your curiosity."

All present gawked at the revelation.

"So, with that answered my dear Sage and Druid, would you aid me in defending this small abode?"

The two men nodded sincerely. The whinnying of a horse outside the gates made several of the villagers jump. A number of the children hid behind parents as a deep brown mare passed through, the rider sat with ease in the saddle. A ridiculously long, curved blade sat in its sheath beside the saddle, its cutting edge facing downward as a great tachi from the plains people in human circles.

His hair was a deep black and flowed down to the small of his back. His armor was crafted as a cavalier might have, but appeared just as ceremonial as it was functional. The dark blue armor was easily mistaken for black at first glance. The chest plate looked molded to resemble chest and stomach muscles while both greaves and gauntlets were trimmed in silver. A long scarf wrapped around his neck hung short in the front on his left side, the longer portion behind him also on the left.

The most unique feature which drew glances from everyone after they had held his appearance was his eyes, the deep golden yellow seemed to pierce all, searing away all lies and corruption with a purifying golden flame.

"Your Resplendence, I apologize for my late appearance, but a horse can only be driven so hard, and the terrain doesn't help very well."

"That's quite alright my tactical advisor. My fellow people, Athos, and Druid; I present to you Kikai Jiyuu, or Vigilant Freedom in the ancient tongues. His true name right now matters little in the face of battle."

"How are we to follow a human into battle?"

Many present nodded in agreement. They had seen this tactic before, and it had taken many lives on both sides. It wasn't the first time a human offered aid, only to turn on them and lead a massacre. The mounted swordsman urged his mare toward the man and held out his sword.

"Take this blade in your hand and feel its weight, its burden and tell me if you will not take up arms and follow me."

Still skeptical, the man reached out to take the offered sword when the Matriarch's voice interrupted.

"I warn you now, should you take that blade in hand, you will see many things that could be, but you must be willing to give up your life to make it possible for our future little ones."

Nodding firmly, the dragon took the offered blade in hand and gasped in surprise. Images as real as his own existence began to flash before his eyes. An alabaster walled city was populated by both human and dragon; living peacefully in a desert oasis city, and children running freely through its streets. Lovers of both human and dragon pairings could be seen on long winter nights cuddling somewhere private. A truly peaceful place, yet behind it all he could see the heavy price paid for such a city in its cemetery, which held countless elaborate graves.

He could see the bloody path carved through the future history for that place's birth. Thousands upon thousands would never see the city or even hear of it, but their lives would build that asylum for those who would remain.

Releasing his hold on the sword, he looked boldly into the tactician's eyes.

"I believe in that vision, guide my hand, advisor of our Matriarch!"

With the affirmation of a fellow dragon, many others began to swear their strength to the tactful swordsman. Athos looked at the mounted warrior with concerned eyes.

"My friend, what say you to this man? His aura is concealed too well for a warrior, you do feel it too yes?"

"His path is clouded in the bright hopes he fights for. Keep close tabs on the man, but do not shun his wisdom Athos, he is closer to me in philosophy than you may think."

The sage looked back to the warrior who now turned to them. Both found themselves under the most intense scrutinizing gaze they felt they would ever feel in their lifetimes.

"Do you resolve to assist us, my dear masters of spell and lore?"

"I do, and I believe you will find us most capable."

"Hmph, save your boasts for the fields of battle Sage, for my tactics are not at the forefront of military genius; . . . they are beyond the mortal mind. Druid, I would have your name please."

"Brammimond."

"Brammimond. Hmm, yes I see. Do you have weaker elder magic tomes at your disposal?"

The question brought curious glances from the two friends. Brammimond held his favorite tome close. The Apocalypse could easily dismantle regiments on its own, so why would Jiyuu ask for weaker ones?

"I do, why?"

"Good, please assess who among the villagers has an aptitude for such magic and train them overnight. Athos, I'd like you to do the same among the villagers with the basic Fire tomb. I will explain why on the morrow."

The sleek dragon in human guise walked up to the tactician as the mages walked off to do their work. Many of the villagers, with the Matriarch's help had already begun to organize themselves into groups for assessment.

"Jiyuu . . . if I may ask a question?"

"You may ask it, though I cannot be sure I can answer immediately."

"I know that you are taking great pains to hide your true self, but why take this burden on yourself? We've not asked for your assistance, your brother is beginning the preparations for the portal, should you not be with him?"

The man gazed in the direction of the coming army and grimaced. True, he had taken many great pains to hide his true nature, as a dragon from his own kindred. However, he did so due to the Matriarch's orders when asked to lead the resistance in order to buy time for the ritual to finish its creation. Looking down at the figure, a woman of light blue hair and deep azure eyes, her healer's staff and light magic tomb in hands, he smiled lightly.

"Nor did we ask for your assistance in this god forsaken war. Did you enjoy your final days as a dragon? Neither you nor I shall be returning to that form for some time."

The woman looked down at the dirt beneath them. She had taken full liberty of her wings over the past few days, relishing the feel of the winds against her skin, the cold air from high in the skies refreshed her. She could feel the sadness of such a sacrifice flowing off of him. She was also quite sure that he could feel the same emotions flooding off of her as well.

"Well, regardless of what the two of you do, I won't hesitate to take on my true form in battle! Those humans have crossed the fine line of honor and I'll be sure to destroy all the bastards they throw at us!"

The fire dragon glared viciously at the horizon, his fangs showed in the bright sunlight. Clouds began to form just beyond the mountains. They could smell rain coming. Jiyuu smirked a moment, then frowned in disgust.

"I understand and sympathize with you Ruathar, however, my battle plans will not run smoothly if you rampage like that. I must have you word that unless I permit it, you do not go back to your true form. Oh, and do watch you language around our lady."

Ruathar stared at the man for a moment before rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I apologize, but y'know how I feel. I'm sorry milady."

"No need, we have all been so wrapped up in fear for our lives that we've forgotten all about our abilities as dragon kin. Now we must stand and defend ourselves as one people. Jiyuu, I will follow to the end!"

"Well spoken milady, I will try to hold up to your hopes."

"That goes the same for me as well Jiyuu, though I do admit, most everyone here will be relying on you, I trust you my friend."

"Thank you Ruathar, I will bring us all out of this oppression and lead us until my brother is able to secure our escape from this realm of existence. I only pray that the goddess of victory smiles on us."

Lightning in the distance arced across the skies, letting loose its cry across the heavens as if to announce the beginning of a nightmare, made into reality. A full scale war between dragon and man was about to begin, and the storm would bring a sea of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire Emblem: The Scouring_

**Chapter 2: Meeting Roland**

Jiyuu sat alone in the quiet of his inn room, his gaze drifting over the mountains that contained the valley road to the village. From the aerial reconnaissance during the twilight hours yesterday by some of the bolder dragon villagers, it had come to everyone's knowledge that the valley was the only way for the enemy to attack. Many had voiced the possibility of an air raid, but Jiyuu had put an end to that idea.

"Who in their right mind would willingly send aerial troops against naturally gifted fliers who breathe fire and swat them from the skies with their mighty tails? No, they will come by the valley."

A silent knock at his door prompted him to turn toward the source.

"It's unlocked."

The door opened, revealing the Matriarch. His brow was furrowed with concern and anxiousness. Such expressions were rare from the ruler of the Radiants, and Jiyuu put up his defenses.

"Jiyuu, we've report that a small group of soldiers are heading this way under the white flag."

"They're under the white flag of parlay? This is very odd, I will ride out to meet them, have Athos and Brammimond join me; stay here and keep the people at ease."

Donning his armor and sword, he walked down the stairs to the tavern where he took a piece of bread and glass of water and downed them both for a sparse meal. As he opened to the door to go outside, a small tug on his cloak made the tactician look down. A young girl with bright violet hair stared up at him with worried eyes. A small smile came to his lips as he knelt in front of her.

"Yes? What is it little one?"

"Please be careful mister Jiyuu. You have to help us."

The genuine concern she radiated touched his heart and tugged on his soul. It was children like these he was fighting to save. Nodding once, he smiled as he ruffled her hair, earning him a light giggle and smiles from a few of the villagers.

As he left and the door closed behind him, murmurs began to float through the inn.

"Athos, Brammimond, are the two of you up for accompanying me to meet with this band of men?"

"We have no reprisal to such a request, though I do wonder why you would have us join you. Why not someone of the village?"

Jiyuu mounted his chocolate brown mare, adjusting himself in the saddle until he felt comfortable. Looking over his shoulder at the Sage, he grinned.

"It's one thing to see villagers come out to meet you, it is a completely different story to have a Sage and a Druid both ride out to met you. Magic is feared Athos, feared for its devastating power against massed troops and slow knights. This will force them to rethink the strategies concerning taking this place. During which time, we'll strike."

Shaking the reigns once, the mare trotted toward the gate. Athos and Brammimond followed closely behind, each with mixed feelings about this plan.

The basic maneuver was a magical pincer formation, but Jiyuu, Ruathar, and the healer were to be the bait in the middle of the formation. When shouts of protest echoed through the air, the tactician merely stated that he would not allow anyone else to stand in his place on the fields of war.

The early morning breeze was cool and crisp, biting at their noses as they rode onward toward the rise which four riders waited. As they approached, Jiyuu took full stock of their appearances.

The leader like figure in the center surprised him with his height, for he was probably the second shortest among the four. Deep blue hair and pure eyes returned the analytical stare. He was dressed in blue armor with a deep red cape. The white steed he sat upon grew anxious and stamped the ground as they drew closer.

The ones beside him also wore blue armor with red capes, though all three held lances instead of a sword. Jiyuu began to think about the enemy's deployment.

'A cavalier regiment? He must be good to utilize them in such small confines.'

Coming to a halt just below them, he held out his hand, palm up, his voice was clear and resonant.

"Greetings, and parlay to you General."

The blue haired commander repeated the gesture and bowed slightly.

"Parlay to you as well, noble dragon."

"What, may I ask makes you assume that I am of draconic heritage?"

The men looked to one another and then to their leader, who truly seemed dumbfounded at the inquiry. Athos could see a purity that had yet to truly be tested, he suddenly felt very shamed at this plan Jiyuu had created.

'This will be a slaughter of humans, not dragons. Jiyuu has obviously seen many gruesome battlefields by the plans he spoke of earlier this day. This young man has yet to see true war by the innocence in his eyes. I like not this day. I don't like it at all.'

"You came from the village as a representative correct? I assumed that you are a dragon."

Jiyuu laughed lightly. The others around the general fingered their weapons.

"My apologies, I should have deduced that you'd assume such a thing from the beginning. However, no, I am not of draconic blood. Neither are the magi behind me."

All those under the general tensed as they looked upon Athos. As eyes traveled from him to Brammimond however, their faces drained of all coloration. A shaman was bad enough, but to face a Druid of any caliber was to tempt death to meet you early. Brammimond, living up to the plan, put on a deathly cold gaze, making the horses whinny loudly and back away from the trio.

"But I have been remiss in my courtesies; I am Jiyuu, the advisor to the grand Radiance Matriarch and tactician to the populace of this village. The sage is Athos and the druid is called Brammimond. What is the reason for the flag of parlay?"

"Well met then, Jiyuu. I am Roland, leader of the Silver Talon paladin regiment. We have one thousand troops encamped beyond the valley and ask that the village please allow us passage through to the coast to the south."

This blatant honesty took the three men by complete surprise. Jiyuu seemed genuinely regretful for a meager moment before shaking off any signs of second thoughts.

"I see. I apologize Roland, but the village people feel an insurmountable fear of your presence of arms just beyond this valley and have asked me to defend this place should you approach. The men fear for wives and children and the elderly. Surely you understand why."

"We have heard rumors of a portal being crafted to summon more of the dragons that ravage our people; it is supposed to be to the south. I promise no harm to the village under pain of death to the offenders on the spot as we pass."

Jiyuu grit his teeth. The portal was an integral part of the plan, and details were only kept among the participants and the most trusted of officials. Was someone leaking information? He would have to send word to his brother immediately. Sighing heavily, he sat upright in his saddle, placed his commander's expression in place and spoke with heavy laden poise.

"I respect you for I see the truth in your words, however, save a handle full of your men, you would have to slaughter them all before you reached the other side of the village. The animosity our kin show to the dragons has driven them into desperate measures."

His poise darkened as he continued, the officers behind Roland fidgeted anxiously.

"That portal is the most important asset to them now and I have vowed to stop any and all who would try to reach it with military force. They desire to leave this world, but humans won't let them."

Turning his horse, Jiyuu began to travel back to the village. Stopping halfway down, he glared over his shoulder; Athos shuddered as he knew that battle was now unavoidable.

"To continue on you will have to use force, but none will make it past the valley alive. Be prepared Roland, your men will die the day you cross over into valley of death. May the gods have mercy on your men."

Jiyuu began to ride down the well trodden path, the wind blowing his cloak like a pair of dark wings in the sky. The horse's gate was purposefully slow, the aura of confidence in such a deliberate pace made itself known to all on the hill. Brammimond turned to leave when Athos looked to Roland with an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry dear Roland, but I firmly advise that you heed Jiyuu's words and leave this place be. Better still; leave all dragons alone, for he will stand against all who threaten them."

Roland urged his horse forward, the steed reluctantly obeyed.

"Wait, I have a proposal then."

Jiyuu stopped; his voice was patient, though he never turned to face them.

"Truly? Then speak, let this idea of yours be voiced, though I already know what it is."

"A personal duel to first blood in the clearing just beyond these hills; the winner shall set the terms for the defeated."

"Never Roland."

The heated passion with which the tactician spoke shocked the men. Jiyuu turned and glared over his shoulder, his eyes glowed brightly with fury. The silent clink of a sword barely removed from its sheath could be heard of the sudden silence. The lance men brought up arms and set to charge.

"There shall be no terms made after victory Roland. We shall set these terms now."

"So you accept the personal duel?"

"I do."

"Very well then, what are your conditions Jiyuu?"

Turning to the side, the soldiers received a full view of Jiyuu on horseback; the commander stared at them with determined eyes.

"Should I win, you will all leave this valley and never again return. You will travel back to your superiors and give them the message I will give to you upon departure. Should you win, I will guide you through the valley along a different route. This village will not be involved with this conflict."

"Very well, I agree to your terms."

"Five hours from now, I will see you there."

Roland nodded as he turned, ordering his men to follow. Jiyuu watched him go with concerned eyes. Athos and Brammimond looked to the man and flinched. The irises of the tactician had become mere vertical slits. The golden eyes seemed far too feral for the man as he sat upon his steed.

Turning to go back to the village, Jiyuu stopped when his eyes fell upon the Matriarch and several of the villagers. Many of the men held concerned countenances and the women wore worried looks. The bishop approached him; her eyes sparkled with both admiration and anxiousness.

"Kikai, why did you accept such a challenge? Aren't you afraid he'll resort to trickery as they all have?"

The darkly adorned swordsman turned to look over the horizon once more. He knew of the humans' treachery. Many strong warriors and representatives had died by ambush and backstabbing men amongst the human generals. He was no new cadet to such a false belief. However, the air around Roland seemed pure, too pure. In his heart he knew that he would not befall the same fate. Sometimes, the highest form of respect was in honoring your opponent, he felt that this Roland was one of the few like that.

"I understand your concerns, all of you. However, I believe this man can be trusted to uphold his agreements. I will meet him in five hours. Please permit me this time to prepare."

With those words, the crowds parted and allowed him though. The whole congregation was silent as they followed him back. The two mages behind them followed shortly afterward, Athos was filled with ever increasing doubts.

'Those were draconic eyes. This is getting dangerously out of hand. If a man like this really gets serious, humans won't stand much of a chance. I may have to convince the people to leave the dragons alone on my own. How did it come to this?'


	4. Chapter 4

_Fire Emblem: The Scouring_

**Chapter 3: Duel of Honor Pt. 1**

Roland stood just outside the camp, his sword slid back into its sheath. The dull clink as it locked into place was heard over the chirping birds in the distance. He had grown to admire the nature that the dragons frequently surrounded their abodes with. It was because of these peaceful settings that they consistently encountered around the dragon settlements that he couldn't believe that the dragons had caused the skirmishes without due cause.

His encounter with Jiyuu only two hours ago had disturbed him. He could have sworn that the air around them at the time had been almost tangible with sorrow, anger, and vengeance. Apparently, he had struck a sensitive nerve when he had mentioned the portal. Jiyuu's words had sparked a curious streak in him.

"_. . . they wish to leave this world, but humans won't let them!"_

'Just what did he mean by that?'

"Roland! What's wrong Roland?"

The feminine voice brought him back from his thoughts as he looked toward the woman. She wore fine linen robes with a hint of archer's armor. A slender curved blade dangled from its sheath holder just below and to the right of her hips. Her hair was held in a long, lush tail that began at the nap or her pale neck.

She was dressed in the colors of pale blue and ivory, tell tale signs of gold jewelry were only found in the head band she wore as a sign of her station. Her deep, sea green hair flowed in the breeze as azure eyes watched the young general. She was only three years older, but to many, it was a world of difference.

The future wielder of Durandal looked back at her with uncertainty. She read his face like the winds back home; he doubted his cause, their cause.

"Their tactician's words haunt me Hanon. What could he have possibly meant by that?"

She was puzzled by Roland's question. She had heard of the one on one duel agreement between them, but she hadn't heard about the conversation from those who had accompanied him. One of her own scouts who had been off in the distance had told her that the man called Kikai Jiyuu was of considerable presence and decently sized stature. He had also mentioned that his horse had been extremely nervous even from his distance, so he couldn't have imaged how the horses of the parlay company hadn't bolted or thrown their riders in fright.

"What were those words Roland? I cannot read the wind if it refuses to blow, nor can I understand the currents if they do not flow."

He chuckled lightly at her rhyme and imagery. She was an interesting woman, alive in so many ways that most of his company and those not from the vast plains before the broad mountains to the east did not understand. They revered nature and she always found the new fauna fascinating. Her respect for life and all things in its cycle was so deep that she and her followers frequently paid their respects to the fallen dragons that they killed in battle, much to the ire of others in the army.

"He stated that the portal I mentioned was the vital asset to the dragons and that the dragons have the expressed desire to leave this world, but that mankind won't let them. What do you make of that Hanon?"

"They have the desire to leave this world? Could that mean that the portal would let them leave to another place and not call more of their own? Could that be it?"

Silently Roland nodded, his mind ever more confused than ever. What was the real goal for everyone? Was all this bloodshed really pointless?

Meanwhile, Kikai Jiyuu sat at a small table; a container of ice made from cedar wood added its fragrance to the sweet wine that was held in the chilling bottle. He sat in front of a broad wall mirror; the ancient magic of scrying had allowed communication over distances unimaginable by man. Only the most powerful of dragons had access to these relics.

"Are you certain of this Jiyuu?"

The man on the screen would have made any and all witnesses do a double take to ensure their eyes were not deceiving them. The subject in the mirror's magical vision was identical to Kikai Jiyuu in every way. Their manner of dress was nothing alike though.

The man in the mirror was adorned in a loose outer robe of crimson and gold. The feather prints of the precious metal colored thread looked as if the wind was blowing them through the air. The half cloak he wore on top of the garments draped across his left shoulder alone, the strap that held the fabric in place was fine tanned leather. A thin circlet of silver held a dark onyx.

"I'm quite certain of this my brother. Roland of the Silver Talons told me that they had heard of a portal created to 'summon more of their kin'."

A nervous expression came over the sibling. They were the same age as they were a rarity among dragons as twins. Now the two brothers sat in front of their communication mirrors and pondered about this latest development.

"Brother, how far along is the portal development?"

Kikai's twin sighed heavily as he scratched the back of his head in an annoyed fashion. Throwing himself back into a cushioned chair, he took off the circlet, throwing it on his desk nearby. Rubbing his eyes wearily he stared out the window which was visible behind him.

It was early spring on Elibe, but his location was frequently covered in the chilling frost winds and snow. Not that he really minded it; he enjoyed the snowy weather just as much as the ice dragons that dwelt in the white environment. The actual portal was much farther away than where he was, but two of the precious minerals needed had to be found in the northern regions first. He buried his face in his hands.

"It is not well Kikai, it is not well at all. We haven't been able to find any trace of the sacred rainbow diamonds or the mystical orichalcum minerals."

The tactician froze as the words reached his ears. Rainbow diamonds weren't that hard to come by. In truth, they were a source of beautiful jewelry that many of the ice dragons and other races from the north fancied. To say that none could be found worried him greatly. A sudden thought came to his mind though, and the idea angered him. His eyes changed to a hazy blood red as he voiced his ire.

"Brother, I think I know the problem."

"State it."

"The giants, have they been active as of late?"

The sibling perked at the inquiry. He knew that the giants had sided with the humans, but they hadn't played any real active role in the war against the dragons save allowing them to pass through their lands unhindered.

"No, they've never been actively aggressive toward our kin. It's sad they allow the humans through unchallenged, but we can predict these routes easily, so it's not that much of an issue."

"Really? How about the dwarves?"

Silence reigned over the two rooms across Elibe. Kikai was satisfied with the infuriated look that crossed his brother's face as he went from introspective, to suspicious, to enlightened, then enraged. The man snatched up his circlet and threw it out the window, the glass shattering as he let loose an ear piercing roar that shook the walls of his abode. No doubt several voices could be heard from the background.

His brother's eyes now matched his own in their hazy blood colored hue. The two brothers shared a derisive laugh before the transmission ended. Jiyuu drained his glass of the wine swirling inside it.

"Well, I'd say that he's going to finish his end of the work while I attend to my own."

The sword propped on its vertical stand glowed in response to its master's eagerness.

Standing among the hills, down into the vast clearing, the ranks of the Silver Talons of Roland stood in rank and file. The men and women under Hanon also stood among the ranks as people from the village began to arrive to watch the duel. Many of the men jeered and taunted the residents, driving most into a frenzy of insults. The last few hours of preparation for both men had left their acquaintances anxious. The nomadic trooper began to fear that blood would be shed when a man in dark armor and cloak appeared from the thick of the human guised dragons.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!"

The whole of both sides grew deathly quiet as his voice continued to echo throughout the valley. All avians in the area took flight in fear and surprise. She then understood her scout's words as her eyes fell on his visage.

'He has a very commanding aura. I can feel great emotions from him even from this distance. Oh Roland, take care, this is no ordinary man you've challenged.'

Stepping out from the crowd of dragons, Kikai Jiyuu began to walk forward, his footfall filled with purpose, he eyes full of determination. Roland stood halfway between the hills, his silver blade in its sheath. He had determined before hand not to draw until the official start of the duel.

Jiyuu shed his cloak as he continued down the hill; the heavy fabric billowed in the air as it fell to the ground in a heap. The two men stood there, twenty paces apart, swords sheathed, their eyes seemed to be searching the others for any trace of weakness before first lashing out at each other.

The armor of the tactician was awe inspiring; the dark blue armor almost appeared black. It was something Roland had only seen Hartmut wear in battle. Kikai and Roland circled each other, their hands by their sides. It was inspiring to Hanon despite her desire to see Roland emerge the victor. The tactician of dragons strode purposefully in his analytical circling. His facial expression was completely void of emotion, though his eyes could be seen looking over Roland.

'His stance and gait as he walks shows a skirmisher. The shoulders are relatively slim for a swordsman, but his arms are toned. Roland, are you a blitzkrieg striker, or a finesse fencer?'

'That sword of his is longer than it looks on horseback; he definitely has the reach on me. It'll be tough to get in range, but if I do the victory is mine. Still, that blade has to be at least four and a half feet long. He's a lot stronger than he looks.'

The sudden halt in movement from the Matriarch's favored was like the wind dying during a hurricane. A small smile from Kikai was followed by his left hand taking the long sword from its place at his left hip. Holding the sheath midway down the blade, he took grasp of the handle of the elegant sword with his right at the middle of the unusually long handle. His stance was immaculate as he stood with sword parallel with the ground in front of him, his feet planted shoulder width apart.

"I've analyzed all I can, but in order to test my theories, we must clash blade upon blade. Are you ready?"

Roland drew his silver blade, the sword gripped in his right as he set his stance. A solemn wind blew through the area before Roland began to sprint toward Kikai. The swordsman kept his stance solid as Roland closed the distance with impressive speed. He held the blade parallel to the ground, the point staring dead on at his opponent.

'A thrust? No, his hands, and arms aren't tensed for that motion, this is a feint. Its real form is . . .'

Jiyuu spun on his left heel as he drew the sword from the sheath and pulled the protective covering away as it left the blade. Roland had lifted his sword from its original position and brought it down just as Kikai committed to the movement. The silver blade met with the sheath which was now free of the man's hand. The force of contact and the downward stroke drove the free floating object into the dirt as Jiyuu continued to spin.

Realizing he'd been read like a book, Roland planted his left foot to stop the forward momentum as he instinctively shifted his weight to the planted foot while bringing the sword back into a left to right horizontal slash that would score blood if Jiyuu didn't do something quick. His blade was gripped with both hands as he let the weapon loose, seeking the other man's back.

To his amazement, the tactical mastermind let his pivot foot slip out from under him while switching the huge sword to a dagger style grip. The sword ripped through the earth with lightning fast speed Roland thought inconceivable with such a large sword. The metallic flash as it left the earth was immediately followed by the ringing shriek of blade colliding with blade.

"Unbelievable . . ."

The word left Hanon's lips the same instant that it left Athos' own. Never before had either side seen such a sword technique, though if the war continued, they'd most likely see more of it. Ruathar looked at the dragon bishop by his side and saw her eyes were wide. Looking back, he had to admit that his swordsmanship needed to improve if Kikai would rely on him.

Jiyuu was extremely low to the ground; his right knee was in his chest. His right hand held the long curved blade like a dagger, its long fang pointing to the sky as his left hand cradled the pommel like a wine glass. The left leg was fully extended to give him his low profile.

Roland stood firm in the unusual blade lock the speed of Jiyuu's counter strike had left him at a loss when the blades met. The sword hadn't formed just an upward reverse slash, but a dipping thrust that would have sheered off part of his right leg if he hadn't adjusted his stance in order to follow his own strike through.

He pressed his weight into the lock, but Kikai's extremely low center of gravity made gaining the advantage ungodly. Kikai's voice made him look down at his opponent. He'd regret the decision for the rest of his days. The eye he met seemed to glow amber through a slit eyelid.

"Warm up is over. Let's begin."

Roland would later swear that the man had a grin on his face when he said that.

**Up Next: Duel of Honor Pt. 2**

**Thank you for the patience. Please, review, I need to know how you think I'm doing. Time between updates aside.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fire Emblem: The Scouring

_Fire Emblem: The Scouring_

**Chapter 4: Duel of Honor Prt. 2**

"The warm up is over Roland, I now how you will fight."

Kikai forced Roland back as he pivoted to stand back to his full height. The paladin stood firm despite the body check. The tactical advisor for the Radiance Dragon Matriarch slung the soil of his sword with a quick horizontal slash that nearly skimmed his face. Jiyuu held the sword halfway down the handle by one hand toward Roland. Turning to expose his side to the General, he smiled.

"Shall we begin anew Roland?"

The blue haired warrior nodded once and turned sideways and crossed blades with his own held single handed by the pommel of the handle. The sight was inspiring and to be sung about for coming years as the Honorable Duel of Legends. The two men nodded solemnly.

Knocking each other's swords aside, the two swung their weapons at full force after a full turn from each of them. The resulting blade clash could be heard from the edges of the crowds. Backing away, Shiyo went defensive as Roland closed the distance between them. The tactician sidestepped and swayed between each of the slashes and thrusts.

Hanon stared in impressed reverence.

"He fights like my people of the plains. His appearance is very deceiving . . . and to move so well despite such a long blade is almost dream-like."

To Hanon, one of the to-be Eight Heroes, Kikai Jiyuu seemed to dance to each of Roland's attacks like the tempo of a dance.

"What is it you fight for Roland? Tell me."

The sudden question from Kikai took the blue haired swordsman by surprise, but didn't stop his concentration on the duel.

"I fight to protect my loved ones and my people who've suffered and fear for their lives. I've no desire to harm those not responsible for their pain and tears."

A bright flash of light from Kikai's blade blinded him for a split second as the defender of dragons countered with a brutal upward slash with both hands. The force of the attack sent Roland's silver blade from his grip and into the dirt a few feet away. Strangely, the man did not follow through with the telling blow.

"To fight to protect eh?"

The long haired man walked over to Roland's sword and withdrew it from the dirt before twirling it around in his off hand. He spun it around in a clockwise twirl before letting the sword revolve around his wrist twice before sending it into the air. He spun his long sword around his waist twice before gripping it in his offhand and catching Roland's in his dominate right hand and slashing sideways, sending grit and grim flying off the immaculate blade.

"This is an excellent sword Roland. Your form is also superb. However . . ."

The man tossed the blade back to the leader of the Silver Talons. As he caught the sword, he looked to see that his opponent was charged him. Readying himself for the coming attack, his eyes widened when the man flashed out of existence.

"What?"

A blur of actions took the fighter by surprise as five different images flashed around him of Kikai. All of the images struck simultaneously, leaving Roland took block one and take the rest at full force.

The one strike he did block, the gods were watching over him, as Jiyuu's blade bit the silver sword. The images passed through their target without any repercussions.

"Your combat is too honest, too pure for the battlefields of the war that is inevitably approaching."

The swordsmen broke their blade lock and Jiyuu faded from his opponent with a speed that left afterimages before he stopped, blade held before him and shining in the sun.

"However, for that honesty in a blade, I shall show you something I've not used for some time . . ."

A thunderous crack sounded as he once again disappeared and reappeared just behind Roland. He could just barely make out his words.

"Final Triad . . . Meteor Shower!"

The instantaneous onslaught of strikes left Roland gasping for breath as he fell limp to the ground. Men from the Silver Vangaurd rushed to their General's side as Kikai Jiyuu stared up at the rest of the troops. His eyes landed on the young woman Hanon. Glancing at Roland, he nodded solemnly before saluting her with his blade and walking back to the village of dragons who stared in silence.

Hanon knew his quiet message. Roland would live, though he'd need time to recover. She could see he meant to deter the young commander from the battlefields in the future or risk facing him on the open field yet again. Her hands shook as her archer's eyes had been able to follow the last attack. A barrage of rapid slashes in swift succession at a speed and power that she didn't think possible would have been fatal if he hadn't flipped the blade to its dull side.

'Forty strikes? Who is this man? A tactician? Impossible.'

As the members of the Silver Talons brought Roland back to their camp, Hanon took command, respecting the terms of the defeated and victor. Roland was an excellent warrior, but from the looks of the duel Jiyuu had found a common flaw in his combat style in his blatant honesty.

True, she felt the same, but cunning and deception worked hand-in-hand, and subterfuge was another tactic in war that was praised by the best and shunned by the foolish in battle.

"War is like a chess game," in the words of Hartmut, and only the best dare to take the role of the player rather than a game piece. He had gone on to say to her when they met the first time that, "Trickery and cunning play in the same suit and that is respected between players. The elite always expect and prepare, and respect the other for bold strategies and victories and acknowledged losses and mistakes with dignity."

"Apparently Hartmut, I may just have found your match this day. I pray you're ready for him though, he's not just the 'player'."

She stared at the sky and started at the sun's position. It was past the midday mealtime. Roland had been on the attack for over four candle marks; while Jiyuu had not made a single offensive move until that last exchange.

"Were you analyzing Roland that whole time?"

The villagers were filing back toward their homes, and Jiyuu was escorted back to the gates by a woman of light blues and a young man of warm fall colors. She could clearly tell that these people were dear to him as he bowed and laughed lightly.

She had a strong feeling this war would not end well for either side.

**Up Next: Illian Travesty**


End file.
